


Holiday

by f0rever15elf



Series: 2020 December Writing Challenge [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Food mention, Other, Pedro Pascal - Freeform, weight mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28997571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f0rever15elf/pseuds/f0rever15elf
Summary: This festive season is a holiday in Prague with Oberyn.
Relationships: Oberyn Martell & Reader, Oberyn Martell/You
Series: 2020 December Writing Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127273
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Holiday

Excitement thrums in your veins as you open the door to your home, officially done with your last day of work before your Christmas holiday with your gorgeous lover. You couldn’t wait to spend some quality time with him, lazing about with nowhere to be in any particular hurry. You were going to do _so much baking_ while you had time off, you’re certain your waistline wouldn’t be too happy. But, then again, that’s just that much more for Oberyn to hold on to when he wraps you in his arms.

“Lover? I’m home!” you call as you shut the door quickly behind you. Though not necessarily a _cold_ day, it was definitely cooler than you would like, and you’re anxious to not let the toasty warm air inside out.

“Upstairs, Turtledove,” he responds in his luxurious accent. A grin spreads across your face as you all but race up the stairs after removing your coat and shoes. Oberyn had told you he had special plans for your little holiday, but he had left it at that. Living with Oberyn for several months now, you’ve grown used to his eccentric ways and his spur of the moment decisions. What you’re not ready for, is seeing two suitcases laid out on the bed, half full of clothes.

“What’s all this?” Oberyn smiles up at you as you make your way in, the light through the window catching the grey strands in his hair as he stands to come to you. His arms wrap around your waist, pulling you flush against him as he presses his lips to yours in a sweet and tender kiss. A hum passes through your lips as you reciprocate, reaching up to wind your own arms around his neck, your fingers busying themselves with the hair that curls at the nape of his neck.

He pulls away from the kiss only to speak, smiling down at you with such loving affection. “Don’t you remember, Turtledove? We’re going on holiday.”

You purse your lips and he chuckles, leaning down to peck them as his hands move to rest on your hips, squeezing them gently. “Well, yeah, I knew that. We have the Christmas vacation time, but I thought we were just… sticking around here?”

“My dearest, I realize it’s only been seven or so months that we’ve truly explored what it is that you and I have together, but I’m almost shocked that you think I would not do something extravagant for our first Christmas together.” He’s smirking at you with that same cocky look he gets when he has you begging for him, and it frazzles you.

“Well, I mean, okay _yeah_ I knew you would do _something_ extravagant. But I thought it was going to be something like… taking me to an opulent dinner or a play or… something like that.”

“Oh, we will very much be doing those things. Just not here.” He pulls away from you, returning to his walk-in closet to resume packing. You follow him, leaning up against the door frame. When he pulls down one of his heavier overcoats, you arch an eyebrow.

“So, where exactly are we going?”

Oberyn sees how you eye the heavy knit coat with a look of incredulity, draping it over his arm as he pulls down a scarf to go with it. “We’re going somewhere you’ve never been before, Turtledove. We’re going to Prague.” His fingers graze your jaw as he moves past you again, laying out his overcoat before folding his scarf. “It’s quite beautiful there during the winter, and there is so much to do and so many festivities.”

Your eyes scan your side of the closet, lips pulling down in a frown. “I don’t think I have the clothes I need to be well suited for that kind of weather, Oberyn.”

“Now Turtledove, I would never think to bring you anywhere with me unprepared. I’ve already taken care of getting you the coats and things you need. All you need to do now is pick out some of your leisure clothes and your accessories and toiletries.” He reaches for your hand, pulling you back against him. “I intend to make this the best holiday you have ever had, Turtledove. And you know I always deliver on my promises.”

That pulls a giggle from your lips and you nod, standing on tip-toe to kiss him again. “Though I’m no fan of the cold, I suppose I can endure it for this. Let’s go on holiday.”

~~~~~~

Your breath forms a little puff as you’re met with the cold December air in Prague. A soft blanket of snow covers every surface, glittering in the evening sunlight as you stand outside the airport doors, waiting on the driver. Oberyn keeps his arm around your waist, securing you against him to help fight off a bit of the cold. He smiles as he watches your awestruck face, chuckling a bit with you look up at him with wide eyes. “What do you think?”

“It’s gorgeous, Oberyn. So gorgeous.”

“Now wait till you see the city from our hotel.” He grins that Cheshire grin of his, helping to load the suitcases when the driver pulls up before helping you into the backseat, sliding in beside you. Promptly, his gloved fingers interlace with your own for the drive. All along the way, he points out places he’s been and things he’s done, and the excitement for your little holiday here in Prague only continues to mount.

The hotel is no disappointment either. A beautiful courtyard blanketed with snow leads up to the front of a rather gothic looking building with soaring spires. It’s almost magical the way everything glitters in the fading light of the sun. Oberyn takes your hand again, leading you inside and up to the luxurious suite he’s reserved for your stay. Immediately, you make your way to the balcony door, staring through the glass out over the city that is slowly starting to come alive with the setting sun. String lights twinkle as the sky grows ever darker, and you can think of nothing more fitting of a Christmas holiday. It looks like something out of a Hallmark film.

Strong arms wrap around your waist, pulling you back against his chest as Oberyn runs his nose along your cheek up to your temple. “What do you think, my princess?” You shiver in his hold, leaning back against him as you let your eyes flutter shut to better enjoy the sensation of his touch.

“I think that you’ve whisked me away to some place magical, and that this is going to be the best holiday I have ever taken.” He presses a kiss to your temple and you can feel that he’s smiling, causing a smile to pull at your own lips.

“My love, this is but the beginning.” A hand comes to cup your jaw turning your face towards him to capture your lips in a loving kiss as the two of you are bathed in the final rays of the setting sun.


End file.
